Las Cosas Son Así
by KaariXtereo
Summary: Historia HuLi básicamente comedia  : 'Ellos se habían transformado en amigos, más de lo que hubieran deseado, pero eran felices. Disfrutaban estar uno al lado del otro trabajar juntos...'


Ellos se habían transformado en amigos, más de lo que hubieran deseado, pero eran felices. Disfrutaban estar uno al lado del otro trabajar juntos.  
>Ya llevaban 5 años trabajando juntos y siendo los mejores amigos, pero aquel día ambos quisieron demostrar que no era solamente una simple amistad era mucho mucho más…<br>Hugh llegó al vestidor de Lisa tocó la puerta con delicadeza.  
>Lisa: Pase!<p>

Hugh: te vez muy bella.- saludo amistosamente a su amiga.

L: jajajaja….muchas gracias tú tampoco estas mal...-respondió Lisa al cumplido de Hugh.-

L: ya vamos a grabar?…es que no estoy lista…

H: no te preocupes todavía no comienzan…solo viene a hablar contigo algo importante.-

L: Algo importante? Y de qué se trataría?.-sonrió coqueta.-

H: De nosotros.- respondió tranquilamente el actor inglés.

L: qué pasó con nosotros?.-  
>Hugh se fue acercando lentamente a ella con un poco de timidez, cuando ya sus labios rozaban se besaron. Fue un beso apasionado con mucho sentimiento. Lisa se separo levemente.<p>

L: Te Amo.-

H: Yo también Te amo.  
>Y otra vez comenzaron a besarse con pasión nuevamente. Hugh sujetaba a Lisa de las caderas y ella del cuello.<br>Cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz familiar.

X: Hugh, me dijeron que estabas… …qué estás haciendo?.-

H: emm…Jo, lo que pasa es qué…

J: y tu mujer estúpida…?

H: Jo Cállate!...Vamos hablar esto afuera.-

J: No! Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que ella me explique qué está pasando  
>aquí!.-<br>Por fin la actriz pudo decir algo.

L: No más de lo qué tú viste.-

J: Hija de….!

H: CÁLLATE!.- Hugh tomó a Jo del brazo y se la llevo afuera del vestidor.-

J: James Hugh Calum Laurie que fue lo que acabo de ver ahí?.- dijo poniendo sus pequeñas manos en sus caderas en señal de profundo enojo.  
>El actor froto su mano derecha en la frente y la otra la coloco en su cadera.<p>

H: Esta esperando un mejor momento para decirte esto, pero dadas las circunstancias…me quiero divorciar.

J: Qué cosa?.-

H: lo que oíste me quiero divorciar y no mañana, no después yo quiero ahora.-

J: pero…pero…creí que era la única a la que …

H: Jo, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que nos casamos, mi madre no aceptó nuestro  
>matrimonio, pero yo luche por todo eso…pero ya no siento…hace mucho tiempo que no siento lo mismo que antes…<p>

J: Pero…te enamoraste de esa Hija d…

H: eeey! Cuida tu vocabulario y respétala!

J: pero responde mi pregunta!

H: Sí, eso es lo querías escuchar?

J: Vete al Diablo Hugh!

H: Muy bien, te llamara mi abogado!.- fue lo último que grito Hugh cuando Jo ya  
>había dado media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar. Luego volvió al vestidor donde se encontraba Lisa sentada con las manos en la cabeza.<p>

H: Hola!

L: Hugh de verdad lo siento, yo no quería que tú y Jo…

H: No, no te preocupes hace tiempo que quería divorciarme.

L:Divorciarte? Oh por dios, Hugh yo no…

H: Lisa, tranquila como ya te dije quería divorciarme.

L: Pero ahora todos pensaran que sus una rompe familias.

H: No te preocupes, yo eso lo voy hablar con mi abogado.  
>El actor inglés se acerco a ella y tomo su cintura, ella se dejo. Le corrió un riso que cubría su rostro mientras miraba sus brillosos ojos. Y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios rojizos. Después de un rato nuestros dos protagonistas tuvieron que ir hacer su trabajo, grabar el episodio 5x23 "Under my Skin". Y el directo de este capítulo es David Shore que esperaba impaciente a Hugh y Lisa (*se que el director es otra persona, pero este fic es raro xD)<p>

D: Muy bien, ya llegaron…- dijo es voz alta luego se dirigió a ellos dos para darles unas indicaciones.- muy bien, es muy sencillo, sé que ya leyeron el guión.

H: Claro xD

D: Muy bien entonces comencemos…TOMEN SUS POSICIONES.-dio un par de indicaciones a los camarógrafos y nuestros actores.- bien se quieren muchos House y Cuddy…

H: no puede ser muy difícil.- le dijo susurrando a Lisa quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.-

D: ACCION!

House: Gracias.

Cuddy: Quieres besarme, verdad?

H: Siempre quiero besarte…

Y Bien ya conocen la historia…bye bye chaqueta de Cuddy(…)

David: Muy bien sigan así!.- les dijo.- son los mejores esto parece tan real, son los mejores actores que he visto.-susurro para él.- BUENO…CORTE!.-pero no pasaba nada…-Ehh..Dije CORTE!...Hugh …Lisa CORTE!.-Hasta que por fin la actriz y el actor inglés salieron de su transe.-

L: lo siento.- dijo sonrojándose.-

H: Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo…no me gusto como salió.- interrumpió.

D: de nuevo? A mí me pareció bien…pero si tú…

L: Creo que le falto algo más de pasión para las características de House y Cuddy…

H: Sí, eso es.

D: Bueno.  
>Hugh se fue arreglar de nuevo y "sin querer" desconecto las cámaras…Lisa solo lo miro y no puedo evitar reír y guiñarle un ojo.<p>

D: Bueno…RETOMEN…ACCION!  
>Esta vez tuvo la pasión que Lisa decía, sí mucho más apasionada esta escena tan particular de la serie.<p>

D: Muy Bien…CORTE!  
>Esta vez no hubo necesidad de decirlo varias veces. Shore le pregunta a uno Camarógrafo.<p>

D: y bien como estuvo?.-

Camarografo1: No grabó :S

D: Como que no grabó?.-

C1: no grabó…no sé como…yo revise antes de la primera escena…

Camarógrafo 2: No grabo :S

H:(irónico) no grabo? Como es eso?.-

C1: Me va a despedir , ?...yo tengo cuatro hijos…mi esposa me dejo y se fue apostar a las Vegas…por favor no me despida…

D: No te preocupes no te voy a despedir a ti..Te voy a despedir a ti….

C2: y eso por qué?

D: Por qué eres el que está a cargo!

C2: aaah váyase lejos!  
>Mientras ello discutían Hugh y Lisa se intercambiaban gestos y sonrisitas.<p>

D: Ok, conecten las cámaras y grabemos de nuevo.-luego de decir esto se dirige a los actores.- Espero que no sea difícil retomar.-

L: No para nada.-

H: Somos actores.- dijo en forma graciosa.-

D: jajajaja…tienes razón…y los mejores.-  
>Y nuevamente grabaron la súper y tan especial escena con dos grandes actores.<p>

D: CORTE! MUY BIEN! PUEDEN RETIRARSE NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.!  
>Hugh se acerco a Lisa y le susurro algo en el oído, ella sonrió y Hugh le respondió con la misma sonrisa.-<br>Lisa entro a su vestidor y Hugh tranquilamente iba detrás de ella. Cerró la puerta con llave…  
>La tomo de la cintura y la besó.<br>En ese momento tocan la puerta..

X: eehh…Lisa soy yo Robert..Tienes pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?.-  
>Lisa dejo los labios de Hugh, pero él inmediatamente se posiciono en su cuello.-<p>

L:eeh..No, Robert, no tengo lo …siento.-

R: Bueno…gracias te veo mañana…

L: mmm…Si!

R: Lisa estas bien?.

L: si….de ma…ravilla…

Hugh solo reí desde su cuello mientras le quitaba la polera y mordía su hombro.

R: ok, te veo Mañana!

Lisa: mmmm….está bien….te veo ma…ñana.-  
>Robert en su cabeza reflexionaba " Sí es que llega mañana"<br>Lisa volvió a concentrarse en Hugh. Él la tomo la llevo a un sofá que tenia Lisa en el vestidor.  
>Luego ella le desabrocho la camisa azul que llevaba Hugh y depositando un beso en cada lugar de el dorso de nuestro actor. Evidente erección de parte de Hugh, Lisa se éxito más con esta respuesta de su amante.<br>Él le quito los pantalones acaricio cada parte de sus piernas de su estomago dejando tramos de saliva. Lisa llevaba una linda conjugación de ropa interior roja. Hugh de un solo "click" saco el sujetador de Lisa que salió hacia otro lado del vestidor, tomo uno de sus pechos y lo presiono suavemente, causando que ella gimiera. Ya no podía más bajo sus pantalones junto con sus lindos bóxers e introdujo su miembro con cuidado y delicadeces.  
>Los movimientos era levemente rápidos, pero perfectos…sus respiraciones eran agitadas y los gemidos decían una y otra vez el nombre de ellos.<p>

Continuara...


End file.
